Travel/Transcript
This is the transcript for Travel. Transcript (A scene translates to Greg comes out of Wigglehouse holding a first-aid kit.) Greg: Ah! We're going for a picnic by the sea. Whenever we go on a trip, we always pack our first-aid kit. You never know when you might hurt or cut yourself. (opens first-aid kit) Let me see. (holding bandages) Bandages, just in case we get hurt or scratched. (holds ointment) Ointment, just in case we get nasty cuts or bruises. (holds medicine) Medicine, just in case we get upset tummies. (holds sunblock) Sunblock, just in case it gets sunny. I guess you could call this our "just in case" box. (Greg closes first-aid kid. Suddenly he notices that the Big Red Car is overloaded.) What? There's enough stuff here for a month! We're only going for the day. Murray: (arrives holding his guitar and other things.) Hey Greg, where can I put all this? Greg: Oh, you'd better put it back in the house, Murray. There's hardly any room left in the Big Red Car. Murray: But... but, Greg, I need my guitar, just in case I wanna play. And I need my umbrella and my raincoat and my wellies. Greg: But why? It's a beautiful, clear day. Murray: It is now, but just in case! It might rain later. Greg: Alright. Just put it anywhere, then. (Murray puts his things in the Big Red Car and Anthony arrives holding food and comics.) Anthony: Want to give me a hand, Greg? Greg: Anthony! What's all this? Anthony: Well, it's food and comics. Greg: But we've packed plenty of food. Anthony: Yes, I know, but I thought I'd bring some extra, just in case. The sea air makes me so hungry! Murray: (holding comics.) Oh, good idea, Anthony. Greg: Well, you certainly won't need all those comics. We're going surfing. Murray: Surfing! Riding the ocean waves. Greg: We're going (holding yellow snorkel mask.) snorkeling. Murray: Snorkeling! (puts on red snorkel mask and makes bubbly sounds.) Greg: And we're going fishing. Murray: (holding fishing pole) Fishing! (fishing in the pretend water) Oh, I've caught a fish! I caught a fish! Anthony: (laughing) Good on you, Murray. Hey, wait till I get the barbie! Greg: Oh, this is no joke, Anthony. We're going to be so busy. You won't have time to read the comics. Anthony: Oh, when we're actually there, Greg, I know that, but, uh, we might get stuck in traffic. Murray: (looking at comic.) We could be stuck for hours! Anthony: (chuckles) Exactly. So at least we'll have plenty to read while we wait. Murray: (looking at another comic) Oh, "The Adventures of Pickleman!" My favorite comic! Can I read this, Anthony? Anthony: Of course! I bought enough for everybody to read. (holding comic.) Care for a comic, Greg? Greg: No! We're leaving as soon as Dorothy gets here. Murray: (reading Pickleman comic and spotting something.) Hey, look at this! (turns comic around and shows a Song: Big Red Car.) Greg: We're going for a ride in our Big red Car. (singing) Jump in the car And buckle up And we can drive the whole day long Jump in the car Put on my seat belt And we can ride the whole day long Ride into town Walk down the street Get back in the car And buckle up into my seat Yes, that's the way we do it Riding in our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Jump in the car And buckle up And we can drive the whole day long Jump in the car Put on my seat belt And we can ride the whole day long On holidays We go down to the beach I get back in the car And buckle up into my seat Yes that's the way we do it Riding in our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Wiggles: (singing) Our Big Red Car Our Big Red Car Our Big Red Car (A screen pulls over transition to The Wiggles are running with their feet while driving the Big Red Car) The Other Wiggles: (singing) Our Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Our Big Red Car The Other Wiggles: (singing) Big Red Car Greg: (singing) Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car Car (Wags dances in front of his house. Captain Feathersword arrives pulling the wagon.) Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, Wags, me h-h-h-heartie. (laughs) Just the dog I was looking for. Wags: Ruff! Captain Feathersword: (shows doggy tricks book) Now, Wags, there's nothing in this here expert dog book about dancing dogs. Wags: Ruff! Captain Feathersword: There maybe, um, lap dogs. They'd be tiny wee little dogs that sit on your lap. Oh, yes. They're cute. And there, um, there's guard dogs. They'd be big scary dogs. (makes scary guard dog sound) Wags: (barking fiercely) Captain Feathersword: Yes, that's it. And there are, um, there are working dogs. (running while making a barking sound) Like sheepdogs. Yeah. Wags: (barking crossly) Captain Feathersword: But... there are no dancing dogs, because dogs don't dance. Wags: (barking crossly and start dancing) Captain Feathersword: (crossly) No, no, no! Stop, Wags! Stop! (Wags stops dancing.) Captain Feathersword: Now, you're... (measures Wags) Well, you're too big to be a lap dog. And you're... you're too kind to be a guard dog. (gives Wags a hug but Wags barks crossly at him) Oh, yes. Sorry, Wags. So you'll have to be a worker. A dog with a job. And I have just a job for you. (walks over and sits down on wagon) Now, pull me. Wags: (barking crossly) Captain Feathersword: Come on, Wags. Pull me. That's an order from your Captain. Wags: The Captain wants me to pull him? Okay. I'll pull him. (pulls Captain Feathersword) Captain Feathersword: WHOA! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Wags! Don't pull me! Pull the wagon! (Wags pulls the wagon away.) Captain Feathersword: No, Wags! I have to be IN the wagon! (groans and looks at doggy tricks book) Lap dog. (closes book) Maybe I could grow a bigger lap. (laughing) (Scene transitions to Wigglehouse where Murray, Greg and Anthony are standing.) Dorothy: Yoo-hoo! I'm here! Sorry I'm late. (shows her bag) I just decided to pack a few extras, just, umm... Greg: ...In case. I know. Murray: Well, I'm ready. Anthony: I'm ready. Dorothy: And I'm ready. Are you ready, Greg? Greg? (Anthony and Murray touch Greg's shoulders.) Are you ready? Greg: Ready for what, Dorothy? Dorothy: Ready to go to the seashore, of course. Greg: Oh sure, right. Well, how should we go, then? I drive and the rest of you walk or should we take a bus? A big bus with lots of seats. Or perhaps a very, very, very large taxi with plenty of room? There are lots of offers, you know. Murray: But Greg, what are you talking about? We don't need a bus or a taxi? We're not going on a long trip. Anthony: No, we're going to the seashore. Dorothy: The seashore isn't very far. Murray: So let's get in the Big Red Car and go, go, go! Anthony: Yeah! (climbing up the Big Red Car) I want the front seat. (stops and sees the overloaded Big Red Car) Hey! Murray: Hey! Dorothy: There's no room for us. Greg: There's no room for anyone. We're bringing too much stuff. We'll have to unpack the Big Red Car and start over. Anthony: Oh, it'll take all morning. Dorothy: Where's Jeff? Anthony, Greg and Murray: Jeff? Anthony: Anthony. Greg: Greg. Murray: Murray. (points to Jeff but Jeff is nowhere) Greg: Dorothy's right. Where's Jeff? Murray: (to viewer) Have you seen Jeff? Nope. I haven't seen Jeff. Dorothy: Maybe he's still inside Wigglehouse. Flora Door: No, he isn't. He came outside ages ago. Murray: I wonder where he is? Dorothy: JEFF! Anthony: Brilliant, Dorothy! Let's call him. (to viewers) You can call him, too. Greg: Okay, everyone, when I count to 3. 1, 2, 3. Murray, Greg, Anthony and Dorothy: JEFF! Greg: One more time. 1, 2, 3. Murray, Greg, Anthony and Dorothy: JEFF! Jeff: (hiding in the overloaded Big Red Car) What? Anthony: That's Jeff! Murray: Where? Dorothy: Over there, I think. Greg: No, not there. Over here. Jeff: I'm over here. Anthony: Where? Over there? Murray: I don't think so. Over there, I think. Dorothy: Quiet! Maybe he'll call again. Jeff: Hello? Greg: There. Did you hear that? Anthony: Yes! But where? Dorothy: Oh! He sounded so close. Jeff: (with his head popping out) Yoo-hoo! Anthony, Greg and Murray: HUH?!? Jeff: Hi there. Anthony, Greg and Murray: Jeff! Jeff: Are we there yet? Greg: We're not anywhere yet. We'll have to unpack the Big Red Car. Jeff: Oh, okay. (his head disappears) Dorothy: (groans) I wanted to go for a ride in the Big Red Car. I never go anywhere. Murray: Dorothy, don't get so upset. Dorothy: Well, I am. I want to travel. I want to go somewhere and see different things. Anthony: Dorothy wants to travel, right? Greg and Murray: Right. Anthony: Okay. Let's do it. Greg: Anthony, are you forgetting? The Big Red Car is too full. Anthony: (laughs) We don't need the Big Red Car. Greg and Murray: Huh! Anthony: 'Traveling is a word which means going from here to there well why don't we just walk from here to there ''(The gang pretends to ride walk.) '''Greg: We could before there were cars, people walked everywhere. Dorothy: It must have taken a long time to get from here to there. Murray: I don't think they walk very far, Dorothy. (Synthesizer music starts playing.) Anthony: We can also ride horses from here to there. Greg and Murray: Horses! Yeah! (The gang pretends to ride horses.) Anthony: What about riding a bicycle from here to there? Greg and Murray: Bicycles! Yeah! (The gang pretends to ride bicycles.) Dorothy: Oh, I love riding a bicycle! Anthony: Oh, you can also fly a plane from here to there. (The gang pretends to fly a plane.) Anthony, Greg and Murray: Planes! Whoo! Anthony: How about, uh, take a canoe from here to there? (The gang pretends to ride a canoe.) Anthony: Or what a sailing in a balloon from here to there flying in the sky? (The gang pretends to sail in a balloon.) Greg: Whoa! Stop! (Synthesizer music stops playing.) You know, we can talk all day traveling from here to there, Anthony, but we're still here. We're not anywhere. Jeff: Are we there yet? Greg and Anthony: Go back to sleep, Jeff. (Jeff yawns and his head disappears again.) Dorothy: Greg's right. We're still here. Can't we travel somewhere? Anywhere? Anthony: Of course! We could travel "The Magical Wiggle Way"! Murray: The Magical Wiggle Way, of course! Greg: Good one, Anthony! Dorothy: How do we travel the Magical Wiggle Way? Anthony: Come on, I'll show you. Oh! We mustn't forget Jeff. Greg and Murray: Oh no! Mustn't forget Jeff. Murray: (to viewers) Will you help us try and wake Jeff up? Ready? Greg: All set, Murray. Murray: 1, 2, 3. (with Greg, Dorothy and Anthony) Wake up, Jeff! (The 3 Wiggles and Dorothy leave Wigglehouse.) Jeff: (with his head popping out while yawning) Hey! Wait for me! (Jeff gets out of the Big Red Car while some of the things fall off. Scene cuts to the Wiggles and Dorothy with a steering wheel behind.) Greg: Ready, everyone? Anthony, Murray and Jeff: Ready, Greg. (The Wiggles sit down.) Greg: And off we go. (Scene transition to the Wiggles and Dorothy in a fire engine.) Wiggles and Dorothy: Whee! We're going to a fire. Going to a fire. (Scene transition to the Wiggles and Dorothy in a boat.) Wiggles and Dorothy: Whoa! This boat's too fast. We're all getting splashed. (Scene transition to the Wiggles and Dorothy in a billy cart.) Wiggles and Dorothy: A billy cart is lots of fun if you're not in a hurry as long as there's sun. (Scene transition to the Wiggles and Dorothy in a train.) Wiggles and Dorothy: Choo-choo! Along the tracks we go by train and when we arrive, we go back again. Greg: Hold on, everyone. (Scene transition to the Wiggles and Dorothy in a plane.) Wiggles and Dorothy: We're flying very high. We're closer to the sky. (screaming) (Scene transition to the Wiggles and Dorothy in a hot air balloon.) Wiggles and Dorothy: Off we go, floating, floating away. Peaceful as birds at the end of the day. Greg: Ready to bail out, everyone? (The Wiggles and Dorothy bail out of the balloon in the sky and land safely in the ground.) Dorothy: That was fun. Wiggles: It always is if you travel The Wiggle Way. Dorothy: (gasps and points at something) Look! (Song: Look Both Ways Anthony, Dorothy and Greg are walking in line.) Anthony: Greg, when we're walking down the street, what do we do, Greg? What do we do? Greg: (singing) Stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Anthony: Oh yeah! Greg: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend. (Anthony, Dorothy and Greg enter the road while Murray with his electric guitar, Jeff, Henry and Officer Beaples arrive.) Anthony: Could you sing it again? Greg: Stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Anthony: Oh! Greg: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend. We like walking. Do you like walking to? Anthony: Of course we do, Greg. (Captain Feathersword and Wags arrive.) Greg: Then there's something that we all should do. Anthony: Let me guess. Are you gonna say what I'm thinking? Wiggles: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Anthony: (laughing) Wiggles: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend. (The Wiggles, Officer Beaples and their friends walk around in a circle.) Anthony: Hey, Greg. This is fun walking. I like walking. We all walking. Greg: We like walking. Do you like walking to? Anthony: Well, I just said that, Greg. Greg: Then there's something that we all should do. Anthony: You're right. Tell us everything. Wiggles: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop (The Wiggles and their friends minus Officer Beaples enter the road.) Then cross the road, cross the road Cross the road with a friend. (The Wiggles and their friends wave. Officer Beaples gives thumbs up.) Greg: In the old days... Murray: ...The very old days... Jeff: ...The very, very, very... Anthony: ...Very old days... Greg: ...There were no cars, trains or buses... Murray: ...Or planes or bicycles... Jeff: ...Or anything that would people go from here to there... Greg: ...Except... Anthony ...Their two feet. Greg: That's right. People had to walk everywhere. Murray: Or sometimes run. (Scene transitions to cavemen days. The Cavemen Wiggles come out of their caves holding suitcases made out of stone.) Anthony: So when people in the old days, very old days, wanted to move from one cave to another. They weren't very happy to walk so far, especially if they were carrying all their stuff. Their leader sometimes needed to give them a very good reason to move. (Caveman Murray has an idea and leaves. Caveman Wags is sleeping. Caveman Murray arrives and points to Caveman Wags and whispers something in his ear. Wags and Murray give handshakes. Wags gets up and barks about something. Caveman Murray whistles at Caveman Wags. Caveman Wags runs over to the Caveman Wiggles and the Caveman Wiggles leave with their suitcases. Murray and Wags give handshakes and also leave.) Greg: So feet helped people move from here to there in the old days. Jeff: These days, all we have to do is call a moving van. Anthony: I know what makes me move from here to there. Murray: What's that, Anthony? Anthony: Have a listen. (His tummy growls.) My hungry tummy. I'm here and the fridge is there. See you. (leaves) Greg: I think we should follow Anthony. Jeff & Murray: Let's go. (Jeff, Greg and Murray leave. Scene transitions to Dorothy's garden.) Captain Feathersword: So why did you call us here then, Dorothy? Dorothy: I have a Wiggle Way idea for a concert. I want you all to stand together and face me. (The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Henry, Wags and the Wagettes stand together.) Dorothy: Now I want you to watch this space. (Dorothy makes a screen appears to the Song: Wiggly Medley.) Category:Transcripts Category:1999